Game Over
by Torina Archelda
Summary: Kagome and Kikyo- one final showdown. Who will win, and who will lose? InuKag sappiness, I'll do a sequel if you people want me to. R&R, onengai!


Hey! Another fic from me, Torina Archelda! Maybe or maybe not a one-shot… You pick! The beginning is a little abrupt, but bear with me. I don't own Inu or Game Over by Alexa Vega

Game Over

"Inuyasha, come to Hell with me."

"Kikyo… I can't. I don't love you anymore… I'm not sure I ever did."

Kikyo smirked. "Who ever said this was a matter of love? This, Inuyasha, is a matter of debt. And revenge."

"Kikyo-"

Kagome stepped in front of him before he could finish. "You're lying, Kikyo. This has never been about Inuyasha, has it? It has always been a battle between the two of us. You believe that I have taken your place; that I took everything away from you. So you are trying to take away everything I hold dear… I'm afraid I can't allow you to do that." Kagome drew out her bow and arrow, and Kikyo did as well. Inuyasha and the others' eyes widened. "We've both seen this coming for a while now, Kikyo… May the best miko win."

Kikyo's eyes flashed. "I shall." She let loose an arrow, and Kagome easily dodged, firing one of her own in the process. In her surprise, Kikyo was unable to completely dodge the arrow. It grazed her cheek, making a small cut and drawing a drop of blood. Kikyo looked up at her reincarnation in disbelief. "But… How?"

Kagome gazed at the miko is pity and understanding. "Don't you see, Kikyo?" she said softly. "You've been clinging to a false existence for too long… Your time is up. You deserve to rest in peace, Kikyo. And I intend to insure that you do."

__

The time has come once and for all

You met your match you will fall

This little game we play is gonna break us down

Only one of us can wear the crown

Kagome dodged another arrow.

__

It's not as easy as you thought it'd be

When it's down to you versus me

I play rough, I don't need to try

You like to play mean, but the score never lies

Kikyo sent another arrow in Kagome's direction, but she easily evaded it.

Game over

Game over

For now

Kagome began an elaborate dance, somehow managing to escape arrow after arrow as she did so, but never firing one of her own. The others were in awe throughout her performance. None of them had known she possessed such immense power. She did a triple back flip through the air, landing on the opposite side of the clearing from the Inu-tachi, Kikyo between them. Kikyo halted her barrage of arrows a moment, breathing heavily. "Fine," she hissed, glaring at Kagome. "If my arrows won't work, then I'll just use miko power!" Upon uttering her last word, she placed her hands in front of her, palms facing Kagome, and let loose a blue beam of pure miko energy. Kagome, fueled by the same power Kikyo was using, leapt ten feet in the air, the determination clear in her eyes.

__

Game over

Game over

Game over

For now

Winning the game's

The only rule allowed

No more good luck

Or cheers from the crowd

Kagome shot a blast of energy at Kikyo, and the priestess was hardly able to dodge. The power of the attack sent her reeling back ten feet and singed the ends of her hair.

__

When the game began

You never thought you'd lose

But your time is up

I play to bruise

Look around in fact

You've lost your team

You tried your best

But you ran out of steam

Ironic choice of words, because Kikyo was now so angry that the Inu-gumi could almost see steam escaping from her ears. Returning to her original strategy she launched another arrow, and Kagome didn't even bother to dodge. She simply shot a burst of miko energy from her pointer finger that disintegrated it in thin air.

__

I play rough

I don't need to try

You like to play mean

But the score never lies

You're all out of wishes kiss your dreams goodbye

The end's the same

It's not whether you win or lose

It's how you play the game

Game over

Game over

Game over

For now

Kagome continued to dodge Kikyo's alternate arrows and energy attacks, all the while managing to give the appearance of dancing- her moves were so elaborate that an Olympic gymnast would be envious.

__

Is that all you got?

Come on

Uh-uh

Bring it on

Kikyo's eyes flashed. "How dare you mock me!" she raged, shooting another arrow at Kagome. Kagome reached out and grabbed the tip of the arrow, and from that point on things seemed to go in slow motion.

Kagome turned the arrow around, pointing the dark energy back at it's mistress…

__

Game over

She added her own energy to the lethal weapon, electric sparks of blue and pink miko energy swirling together…

Game over

She loaded the arrow into her bow, and pulled back the drawstring…

__

Game over

She released the arrow, and they all watched as it made it's way towards Kikyo, who accepted her fate and did not dodge…

__

For now

Kikyo's makeshift body turned to ash before their very eyes.

__

Game over

Kagome stared at the heap of clay and bones for a moment before collapsing to her knees, panting.

"Kagome!" The others rushed over to her, and Inuyasha pulled her into his arms.

"Kagome, are you okay? Kagome, speak to me!" He shook her lightly, concern in his golden orbs.

She cracked her eyes open happily and smiled slightly. "Yes, Inuyasha," she said quietly, "I'm fine. Because she's finally gone, and I have finally escaped from standing in her shadow…"

Inuyasha smiled and kissed her gently. "Hai," he replied. "And now we can live our lives together in peace…"

"Hai." And he kissed her again, wrapping her in his safe embrace for all eternity.

Okay, the ending was a bit cheesy… But oh well. This is going to stand alone for sure, but I'll do a sequel if you guys want me to. Well, g2g. R&R!

Torina

__


End file.
